


Don't freak out

by Winmance



Series: Tumblr Prompt [4]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Family, Humor, M/M, parenting is hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 04:05:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13286607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winmance/pseuds/Winmance
Summary: Prompt : I lost our babyJared is screwed. Literally screwed.





	Don't freak out

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Не психуй (Don't freak out)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15773118) by [daria_moose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daria_moose/pseuds/daria_moose)



Jared is screwed. Literally screwed.

One minute everything’s fine, he’s with Austin, playing among the other children while talking to a mom and then he turns around and he’s all alone. He tries not to panic, because what could have happened?

A lot of things, that’s what. They’re in the playground part of the restaurant, with plenty children running everywhere, who could hurt him without meaning too, - and what if someone kidnapped him? God, he’s poor little baby. He’s looking everywhere, trying to figure just where he could be.

“Your daughter was amazed by the drawings in the toilet ” Jensen laughs, putting his arm around his waist and making him jump. “I swear she-” He stops, frowning “What’s wrong?”

Shit.

“I… Don’t freak out” It’s apparently not the right thing to say because Jensen is looking at him with big, worried eyes. “ **I lost our baby”**

“You did what?” Jensen tries to keep his voice low, but he’s jaw his clenched and he’s already looking for his phone, ready to call the police.

“I don’t know, he-” He’s right here, behind Jensen, under a table, he’s foot in his mouth.

Jared runs, not caring that people are looking at him like he’s crazy. Austin all but laughs when he sees him, arms outstretched forward him. He glady takes him, hugging him close to his chest.

“God baby…” He whisperes, kissing the top of his head

“You lost our baby Jared!” Jensen said, still angry

“Yeah, but I found him back” Austin is playing with his hair, looking at Jensen with a big smile “I know it’s not an excuse, but look, he’s here. It happens to everyone”

“Never happened to me” He replies, arms crossed against his chest

“Yeah? Well, where’s Riley then?”

Jensen’s face loses all his color as he starts running in the room, shooting his son name. Jared see Riley under the toboggans and give him a wink before sitting at the table, Austin secured in his arms


End file.
